


Something is not the same

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Series, Trans Character, Trans Cisco, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Trnasgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: Caitlin Snow has noticed that something has been a bit off about her best friend Sofia Ramon. She is determined to get to the bottom of it, even if that means staying up all night.





	

Sofia Ramon and Caitlin Snow were an inseparable pair. They were the best of friends. They met when Sofia started working at Star labs and instantly became friends. They talked about everything from work to hot guys. It was Sofia that dared Caitlin to ask out Ronnie the engineer that she had been crushing on for a while. Caitlin ended up spending more time at Ronnie’s leaving Sofia alone with her thoughts on more nights than she was used to. She wasn’t upset at Caitlin about it. Sofia was shaving two films off of her must watch movie list each night. Caitlin and Ronnie would sometimes come over and get demolished by Sofia in Mario kart or Street Fighter. 

Caitlin started to notice something different about Sofia. Sofia wasn’t wanting to have as many girl’s nights as before even when Caitlin suggested them. She didn’t pry. She knew that Sofia would come to her if something was wrong. One night Caitlin decided that enough was enough and she was going to find out what was wrong with Sofia. Caitlin ot herself a ca and went to Sofia’s apartment, making sure to bring a change of clothes and a toothbrush because she was going to find out what was wrong even if it took all night.

“Hey,” Sofia was startled when she opened the door.

“What are you doing here Caitlin?” Sofia was pushed out of the way as Caitlin welcomed herself into Sofia’s apartment.

“We are having a girl’s night,” Caitlin put her backpack down next to Sofia’s couch. “We haven’t done this in a while,” She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

“Uh, ok” Sofia said nervously. After about five minutes of awkwardness they fell back into their normal chatter and laughter. They talked for awhile and ate some leftover pasta from Sofia’s fridge. 

“So what’s been up with you?” Caitlin asked as she put her empty pasta bowl on the coffee table. “Something has been off about you,”

“I mean work has been fine,” Sofia put a mouth full of pasta in her mouth.

“I know that, I work with you,” Caitlin laughed a bit. “I mean what’s been up with you outside of work, recently something has seemed off about you,”

Sofia swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“You’re carrying yourself differently, in a way more confident, but in another way as if you are less comfortable in your own skin,” Caitlin explained.

“Well,” Sofia looked down in her bowl of pasta, unsure if she should say what she was going to say next.

“You can tell me anything,” Caitlin out her hand of Sofia’s shoulder. “You know what right,”

“Yeah,” Sofia leaned forward and put the bowl of the coffee table next to Ciatlin’s. “I’m getting my first shot of T in a week,” Sofia couldn’t bring herself to look at Caitlin.

“You mean like,” Caitlin didn’t know exactly what to think. “Testosterone?”

“Yeah,” Sofia stared down at his hands.

“As in you’re transgender?” Caitlin looked down at Sofia’s hands too.

“Yeah,”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Caitlin grabbed Sofia’s hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t know, I didn’t know how you would react or if you would try to convince me out if anything medical,” Sofia tried everything to avoid Caitlin’s gaze. “I didn’t want to say anything until I had actually started T so no matter what you said there was no going back,”

“Why would I try to convince you that you don’t know yourself?” Sofia met Caitlin’s eyes for the first time. “You are my best friend, I trust you with all of my secrets, we stay up late texting each other at least three times a week, you are the one that made me ask out the man who I had been swooning over and have now been dating for months. Why would you think that I don’t want you to be happy?”

“I don’t know I just,” Sofia stopped and sniffed in an attempt to hold himself back from crying. Caitlin pulled him into a hug and Sofia lost it. “I thought you would give me some scientific reason on why I was wrong or something,” Sofia said between sobs. Sofia cried on Caitlin's shoulder for what felt like days as Caitlin rubbed his back saying that she loved her friend and that Sofia was going to be ok. Sofia calmed down and pulled away from the hug. Caitlin looked at Sofia’s red eyes and nose and smiled at her friend.

“I’m going to assume that you won’t want to go by Sofia for the rest of your life” Caitlin got a weak laugh and a smile as a response.

“No,” Sofia took a deep breath. “Cisco,” Cisco smiled a little bit to himself. “My mother kept this baby book thing on me and it said that she would have named my Francisco if I was a boy. The name has just kind of stuck with me,”

“Well Cisco,” Caitlin smiled. “I am very proud of you for getting yourself an appointment to begin hormones next week,” A huge grin went over Cisco’s face and he grabbed Caitlin in another hug that he never wanted to let go of.


End file.
